Simon Lynch
Simon James Lynch, also known by his nicknames of Sim/'Sim-Jim' (given by his brother Peter), Bud, or Champ and most commonly known by just his first name, Simon, is the character central to the entire plot of Mercury Rising and The Series, though many different versions of him have been introduced, including those of the Alternity and Simple Simon universes, as well as his nine different personalities. He is the son of the now-deceased Martin and Jenny Lynch, as well as foster son of the deceased Scott and Katharine Smith (March 15, '99). Simon had autism his whole life up until February 1999, and was also considered an autistic savant, as he could and still can read MERCURY code (as easily as others can read English), even though it was invalidated by the NSA after he first broke it in June 1998. His brain capacity has been estimated to be as much as three to sixteen times that of a normal human. His current lack of autism, even of Asperger's syndrome, no longer makes him an autistic savant, which technically limited his expertise to mathematics, but now potentially makes him the smartest person in the world (as of 1999). Background Simon was born at 6:07 a.m. on March 12, 1989, at Concordia General Hospital, to Martin and Jenny Lynch. He was brought home about seven days later, a bit longer than usual, due to some unforseen health complications, but wasn't seen as anything serious. For a time, he seemed like a normal child, that is, until Martin and Jenny noticed that Simon's development in all areas was proceding unsually slow. They took him to a specialist, Dr. Chas Ohlmeyer in May 1991, who diagnosed Simon with autism immediately, and recommended that they bring him in regularly for therapy. Until this time, Martin and Jenny had never even heard of autism and had thought Simon was mentally retarded, because Peter had never showed any major mental issues or deficienies. In March of 1990, he, his parents and brother moved from 4948 North Natchez Avenue to 2144 West 23rd Street, where Simon's life would forever change. (S1 - The "L" Plan, Part 2) 1992 Simon's older brother, Peter Lynch, under the influence of 'extreme childhood adventure' (and possible hallucinogens), nearly killed him in late August and ran from home, not to be seen by their parents ever again, and not to be seen again by Simon until February 1999. (S1 - Long Lost; Regrets) 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 Personalities (from summary excerpt of computer transcript by Professor Gerald Hackman, MIT - November 13, 1999) Simon: ''Alter-Simon: intelligence and knowledge> ''Autistic/'Stranger' Simon: Alternate Universes * In the ''Alternity universe, Simon Lynch was born in March 1988 along with a younger twin named Benjamin, who died six months later, on September 17. Nine years later, on June 6, 1997, Simon was killed by the sniper's bullet of assassin Andrew Striker at 2144 West 23rd Street (He had lived there his whole life) after breaking what was cryptically referred to as simply 'the code' by NSA's Division and Nicholas Kudrow. Also of note was that his middle name was John and not James, as in Mercury Rising. * In the 'Coders' universe, after the events of June 1998, his foster parents were abusive, drug and alcohol addicted slummers, forcing Simon into a shell that was finally broken in July 2000, when his dominant personality took over for the autistic personality. By this time, Jeffries recontacted Simon and discovered the squallor he had been living in, resulting in the foster parents' arrest by the FBI and severe prosecution by Child Welfare Services in early September. To honor the tragedy he had suffered over the past two years, Simon started a band, which he called 'The Coders', in retrospect to what had placed him in that position. * In the Choice Made universe, Simon had his name changed to Myler upon his arrival at a Witness Protection safehouse in Cairo, Illinois after the successful and uninterrupted pickup at the GEX Building. He was adopted by Charles and Margaret Daniels after they had been properly briefed on his condition, specifically the needs required for his autism. * In another alternate universe, both Simon and Benjamin had autism and broke MERCURY together, as well, both were taken under the wing of Art Jeffries, the disgraced A-SAC of the Chicago FBI. Relatives Category:Simon Lynch Category:Lynch Family Category:Mercury Rising Characters Category:Mercury Rising Protagonists Category:Mercury Rising Continuity